Eux , Elle et Lui
by Satozuki
Summary: Que peut bien voir... entendre ...et voir la secrétaire de Jack O'Neill ?


Genre : Romance, avec un peu de drame peu être !!

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Susan.

Résumé : Que peut bien penser et voire la secrétaire de Jack O'neill.

Susan avait entendu parler de lui avant même qu'il n'arrive au bureau pour la première fois. On _le _disait Froid, Insensible et sans considération pour les autres. Et jusqu'à peu, elle le pensait vraiment.

Le premier jour, c'est à peine s'_il_ s'aperçu de sa présence

Le second, c'est à peine s'_il_ lui dit bonjour.

Au bout d'une semaine, elle eu droit à un : Vous avez vu mon stylo ?

Au bout d'un mois : _il_ commençait à peine à retenir son prénom et la laisser s'occuper de son agenda.

Petit à petit, pourtant – on est compétant ou on ne l'est pas - il a commencé à lui faire confiance. Elle s'en ait rendu compte le jour ou elle lui a remis un rapport particulièrement précis et particulièrement court (elle commençait à cerner le personnage) et qu'il la remercié. **Inimaginable.**

Puis son travail est devenu plus facile, _il _la laissait gérer a son aise ses rendez vous, ses appels, _il_ la consultait sur tel ou tel sujet. Elle pouvait dire qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Ils discutaient même ensemble après le travail parfois. A partir de ce moment, sa manière de la percevoir a changé. Il lui paraissait moins froid, plus accessible. Utopie ou illusion ?

A bien remarquer en effet, il ne lui avait jamais fait un sourire .Rien . L'idée lui vient à elle aussi que rien ne l'atteignait et qu'il était toujours imperturbable.

Mais cette idée à changer le jour où elle l'a vu pour la première fois.

Cette femme blonde qui pénétrait d'un pas conquérant dans le bureau de Général O'Neill - Samanta Carter, il y avait une photo d'elle et du reste de son ancienne équipe sur son bureau – et qui vint naturellement- avec un sourire qu'elle détesta aussitôt- lui demander s'il elle pouvait informer le général de sa présence.

Elle ne pouvait refuser, quelque chose dans son regard et dans sa présence lui dictait qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser cela à Samanta Carter ; le fait qu'elle sache parfaitement manière une arme et qu'elle en portait peut être une en était sans doute la cause.

Aussi, elle prit son téléphone et informa, son – Au combien adoré- supérieur -de la présence de la Blonde.

A la seconde, où _il_ entendu son nom, elle n'entendit plus rien. Il avait raccroché. **Immense satisfaction interne**. Pourtant ….

A la minute où elle allait l'éconduire avec délectation, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre son visage.

A l'instant, ou ses yeux gris croisèrent ses yeux bleu, un immense sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

Au moment, où _il_ s'adressa à _elle_ d'une voix suave et séductrice, elle l'aperçu frissonner et lui un brin goguenard d'approcher d'_elle_ uniquement pour apercevoir venant d'elle cette fois, un sourire qui en ferait pâlir beaucoup.

_Il la_ fit rentrer dans son bureau, ferma la porte. _Elle_ ne resta pas longtemps, mais quand _ils _sortirent, ils avaient un je ne sais quoi sur leur visage qui disait qu'ils étaient heureux.

Puis _elle_ a commencé à la voir lui souvent. _Ils_ discutaient ensemble souvant. _Il_ lui souriait **toujours**, ils dinaient ensemble. Puis le temps passa vite, très vite . Elle est repartie, à Colorado Springs. Parfait. Tout était parfait.

Mais c'est la que tout débutait. Que tout débutait vraiment.

Leurs longues discussions au téléphone. Les départs le week end. Les permissions. Le regard dans le vide que j'apercevais parfois. Pendant plusieurs mois, _Il_ partait. _Elle_ venait, parfois accompagné. Son cœur à elle se comprimait.

Puis un jour, le sourire aux lèvres, _il _lui tendit une enveloppe. Un faire part. Une annonce a-t-il dit. Elle l'ouvrit ……..

Un mariage. Une invitation. Et son cœur qui se comprimait, se brisait en mille morceaux. _Ils_ étaient heureux : Samantha Carter et Jack O'neill. Mais, elle, Susan était malheureuse. Malheureuse d'être un jour tombé amoureuse de son supérieur comme le fit un jour une jolie blonde au SGC.


End file.
